kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharptooth
Sharptooth or Sharpteeth (Plural) is a term used by the characters in the Land Before Time films and TV series. It refers to carnivorous creatures, primarily theropod dinosaurs. Neera: That, children, is what's known as a jerkasaurus. Sharpteeth throughout the series Sharptooth (Formerly of a jerkasaurus) Main article: Sharptooth/Jerkasaurus In the first entry of the Land Before Time series, there was one particular Sharptooth, a gigantic male Tyrannosaurus rex, who served as the main antagonist of the film. He is most notable for killing Littlefoot's mother, and surviving multiple deadly situations. Sharptooth (also known as a jerkasaurus) Mapusaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, and Carnosaurs Chomper Chomper is a young Tyrannosaurus, who was hatched in the Great Valley by the main characters, in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. He reappeared in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, and again as a main character in the television series. He is friendly to herbivores, due to having been hatched by some, and therefore was accepted into the Great Valley after being pursued by Red Claw and his Fast Biters (see below). Chomper's Parents Main article: Mama Sharptooth & Papa Sharptooth A pair of adult Tyrannosaurus; next to Sharptooth himself and the infant Sharptooth Chomper, Chomper's parents are the most prominent Sharpteeth in the series. They appear in the films in which their son is featured. Chomper's parents are never given names. For reasons unknown, they never appeared to show any affection towards each other, aside from the Fifth Movie, where it seems that Chomper's Father was checking up on his wife after throwing the Plated Sharptooth off the cliff for wounding her. However, they have generally only been shown in times of conflict with Leafeaters or other Sharpteeth, and much of their private life is unknown. Many fans speculate that they should return within the series' franchise. Chomper's Father bears a striking resemblance to the original Sharptooth from the first film, but is of a slightly different shade. Redclaw, Screech & Thud Main articles: Red Claw and Screech & Thud These are the latest recurring Sharpteeth and are the first Sharpteeth since Chomper to have been assigned names. They have appeared only in the TV series. Red Claw, a Tyrannosaurus rex, is said to be the meanest Sharptooth of all. He is identified by the long red scar extending from his left eye down to the side of his body and arm to his claw. Screech and Thud are Fast Biters (Utahraptors), and are Red Claw's lackeys. Red Claw Screech (Utahraptor) Thud (Utahraptor) Meanest Sharptooth The Meanest Sharptooth is the legendary Tyrannosaurus rex that the Lone Dinosaur once defeated. He was knocked off a cliff. Some believe that this Sharptooth was the Tyrannosaurus that fought Doc and Grandpa Longneck with the''Allosaurus'' at the film's climax. Others believe that this might be the Sharptooth from the original movie, as their coloring is similar, as is their reputation. Another theory is that it's the Original Sharptooth's brother. His coloration is similar to Chomper's father and the original Sharptooth. The Meanest Sharptooth Anonymous Sharpteeth Many Sharpteeth appear throughout the series, though they are portrayed more as random wandering predators than proper characters, none of them possessing the single minded ferocity and seeming invincibility of the original (with the exception of the ones in V , VIII and XIII films). Although they are often perceived as mindless killers, being called "cowards" and "not very bright" by Bron and Grandpa Longneck respectively, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure revealed that Sharpteeth are indeed sentient like the rest of the dinosaurs and that they even form loving families. Chomper, however, does acknowledge the difficulty of friendship between herbivores and carnivores due to their differences. Furthermore, in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, Sharpteeth are shown to be just as intelligent as other dinosaurs but simply speak a different language consisting of roars and growls. Sharpteeth TV series (Metriacanthosaurus) Sharptooth LBT V (Giganotosaurus) Fast Biters TV series (Utahraptor) A Young Sharptooth TV series (Metriacanthosaurus) Fast Biters LBT VII (Deinonychus) Sharptooth LBT VIII (Albertosaurus) Fast Biters LBT III (Velociraptor) Red Daspletosaurus Green Daspletosaurus Cool Grey Daspletosaurus from X Sharptooth LBT XII(Spinosaurus) Jerkasaurus Rex (Sharptooth) Mother Sharptooth and Hatchlings (Utahraptors) Sharptooth LBT VI (Allosaurus) Sharpteeth LBT XIII (Baryonyx) Fast Biter LBT III (Dromaeosaurs) Fast Biters XI (Utahraptors) Yangchuanosaurus pack during the song "The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur". Ornitholestes pack LBT III Saber tooth Tiger and Raja appear in Dee Dee and the Man. Language Chomper is the only bilingual Sharptooth in the films and TV show, as he is able to speak his own native language, and that of the herbivorous dinosaurs. The language of Sharpteeth appears to be made up of roars, growls and snarls. These are deep, loud, sometimes high-pitched and thunderous. While the language of the herbivores, as they are the protagonistic creatures in the series, is heard as English to the audience, the Sharptooth language has never been directly translated, although sometimes a caption translating their dialect is shown at the bottom of the screen. The only instances to date in which this has been done are The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, in which throughout the film, the conversations between Chomper and his parents are captioned, and in the television episode "Escape From the Mysterious Beyond", in which the conversation between Chomper and Thud, the Fast Biter, is captioned. Development of term After the first movie, the term "Sharptooth" was extended to theropods in general. Tyrannosaurs, dromaeosaurs (Fast Biters), spinosaurs, carnosaurs, and coelurosaurs have been referred to as "Sharpteeth", later the franchise the term was extended to different predatory animals than just simply theropod dinosaurs. One in particuliar is a "Flying Sharptooth" which is coined for primarliy Pterosaurs that had sharpteeth and ate meat, but is soon later extended including the mythical Dragon and the term "Swimming Sharptooth" was coined for a shark and later extended to include a Liopleurodon and other sea creatures that ate meat such as a barracuda or Mosasaurus. Character Development Sharpteeth are generally all theropod dinosaurs, with a minority being sea creatures and pterosaurs, etc. Upon the appearance of the first group of Sharpteeth. The bipedal sharpteeth, such as Tyrannosaurus have a box-shaped face and are typically large in size, though this isn't the same for all sharpteeth exactly (Exp. The Allosaurus in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock in comparision to the ones in reality have a triangular-shaped head with rugged features). Fast Biters however are smaller and have been drawn with a rugged-edge snout (similar to Ozzy & Strut's appearance). The majority of Sharpteeth have dark bags around their eyes, to point their bitternish (with the exception of most sharpteeth in TV series and the Allosaurus). Category:Dragons Category:Lists Category:Dinosaurs